


Adventní kalendář 2014

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV), In the Flesh (TV), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles na celý prosinec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00Q: Na ošetřovně

James se právě vrátil z mise, když slyšel zprávu, kterou slyšet neměl.

_Q je na ošetřovně._

Všichni věděli, jak moc je ohledně Q ochranitelský. Zpráva jako tato ho mohla rozzuřit, což se i stalo.

,,Q je kde?” zařval naštvaně, než se rozběhnul na ošetřovnu. Zde na jedné posteli spal Quillan. Jeho brýle byly položené na stolku vedle postele a tak nic nebránilo výhledu na jeho mladou tvář.

,,Quilly,” zašeptal. Sedl si na okraj postele a šáhl mu na čelo, nebylo horké.

,,Je přepracovaný. Nejméně den nespal a s jídlem či pitím se moc neobtěžoval. Jeho tělo ten nátlak nevydrželo. Jakmile se probudí, může jít domů, ale prvně by se měl aspoň trochu najíst,” informovala ho sestřička.

James přikývl a lehce sevřel Quillanovu studenou ruku.

,,Quille, ty paličáku,” zašeptal. ,,Vždyť jsem ti říkal, ať na sebe dáváš pozor a nepřemáháš se. Řekl jsem ti, že si můj důvod, proč se vždy dokážu vrátit domů. Představa, že se s tebou opět shledám, opět tě políbím, mi dává sílu, abych všechny ty idioty zabil a dokázal se vrátit. Jestli si ty tupče něco uděláš, ke komu se budu vracet?”

James políbil Quillanovu ruku.

,,Nutíš mě starat se o sebe, ale sám sobě starost nevěnuješ. Prosím, věnuj pozornost i sám sobě. Miluju tě.”

Quillan stále spal. James si zul boty a natáhl se vedle něj. Přitáhl si ho k sobě a políbil ho na čelo. Bojoval proti únavě, ale ta ho dohnala a brzy podřimoval jako jeho drahý Quillan.

 


	2. Siren: Opět živí

Jem měla svého bratra ráda, milovala ho. Zpočátku pro ni bylo těžké smířit se s faktem, že její bratr se stal zombie, jedním z těch, které během povstání zabíjela. I přesto byla v koutku duše šťastná, že je její bratr v pořádku a tak trochu živý.

Když se konečně dala psychicky do pořádku a s Kierena se stal opět člověk stejně jako z jeho přítele, byla v ráji. Jenže Kieren byl stále ještě v pubertě a zároveň v novém vztahu. Tím, že se on i jeho drahý opět změnili v lidi, znamenalo, že v jejich žilách opět proudila krev. V případě těch dvou byla její přítomnost častější na jednom jediném místě. A to opravdu velmi často.

Simon s Kierenem se na sebe vrhali při každé příležitosti. Jem měla tu smůlu, že byla tou, která je nejčastěji vyrušila, a tak viděla věci, které nikdy vidět nechtěla.

Jak například dnes.

Jem se vrátila domů dřív, než měla. Ve škole jí odpadla poslední hodina, a jelikož byl pátek, byla šťastná, že bude mít více volného času.  Se spokojeným úsměvem otevřela dveře do domu a šla do kuchyně, aby si připravila něco k snědku. Jenže do kuchyně vedla cesta přes obývák a v obýváku se nacházeli dva nadržení puberťáci.

Když Jem vešla do obýváku, naskytl se jí pohled na nahý zadek jejího bratra, který se nacházel nad klínem jeho přítele.  

,,Ježiši kriste!” vykřikla a zakryla si oči.

Kieren se lekl a spadl na Simona. Rychle popadl deku, která ležela na zemi, a přikryl je.

,,Bože, proč nejste v tvém pokoji?!”

,,Protože jsem nevěděl, že přijdeš dřív,” odsekl Kieren s velmi rudými tvářemi.

,,Radši běžte do pokoje, než přijde máma s tátou. Dostali by infarkt,” poznamenala Jem a sama raději zalezla do vlastního pokoje.

Asi deset minut poté, co byla ve svém pokoji, uslyšela, jak se Simon s Kierenem přesunují do Kierenova pokoje, pravděpodobně na další kolo.

S povzdychem se vrátila zpět do obýváku. Sedla si do křesla a nasadila si sluchátka, tohle slyšet nemusela.

 

 


	3. Preller: Toby

Brian a Jimmy spolu bydleli už čtvrt roku. Nicméně se jim zdálo, že je jejich byt prázdný. Přemýšleli, že si pořídí domácí zvířátko a jako nejlepší volba jim připadal pes. A co se týče psů, stačilo se zmínit před Willem a během dvou dnů měli pejska doma.

Když se před Willem zmínili o tom, že chtějí psa, Will jim nabídl jednoho ze svých, což je oba překvapilo.

,,Mám ho moc rád, je hodný, ale ne moc dobře vychází s ostatními. Většinou je sám a nemám moc času, abych se mu věnoval zvlášť. Byl bych rád, kdybyste si ho vzali.”

Oba souhlasili a už druhý den měli Tobyho doma. Toby byl zlatý retrívr, kterého Will našel v lese. Toby miloval přítomnost lidí, zvláště pokud mu věnovali speciální pozornost.

Stačilo pár minut a Brian s Jimmym se zamilovali do nového přírůstku do jejich malé rodiny. Will se opravdu skvěle staral o své psy, to jim bylo okamžitě jasné. Toby byl vycvičený a zdravý.

I když se zpočátku necítil svůj v novém prostředí, již brzy si zvykl a zamiloval se do svých nových majitelů, kteří ho krmili psími pamlsky a drbali jej na bříšku. Takové věci si rozhodně nechá líbit.

…

Ještě téhož dne se pozdě večer Brian vzbudil. Z nějakého důvodu nemohl spát. Nadzvedl se na loktu a podíval se na Jimmyho, který klidně spal vedle něj. Natáhl ruku a pohladil ho po vlasech. Nemohl si pomoci, ale usmíval se jako idiot. Jeho přítel byl tak nádherný.

Brian se podíval na konec postele, kde ležel roztažený Toby. Spal stejně spokojeně jako Jimmy. Musel se usmát, tohle byli jeho dva chlapci, jeho rodina.

Brian políbil Jimmyho na čelo a Tobyho lehce pohladil. S pohledem na ně pomalu upadal do spánku.


	4. Hannigram: Tanec

Jedna ruka na ramenu, druhá spojena s Hannibalovou. Willovy oči intenzivně pozorovaly muže před sebou, zatímco nohy se pohybovaly v pomalém rytmu. Hannibal jeho pohled oplácel. Lehce se s ním pohyboval po celém obývacím pokoji. Tancovali pomalu, víc než o tanec se jednalo o jejich vlastní pocity. V pozadí hrálo rádio klidnou skladbu.

Když skladba konečně skončila, Will vydechl. Ani si neuvědomil, že po celý jejich tanec zadržoval dech. Hannibal se na něj usmál a políbil ho na čelo.

,,Jsi tak nádherný,ˮ zašeptal a pohladil ho po tváři, která se začala červenat.

,,Neříkej hlouposti,ˮ odvětil zahanbeně.

,,Můj výjimečný chlapče.ˮ

Hannibal ho vtáhnul do pevného objetí. Will okamžitě zabořil hlavu do jeho košile. Vůně Hannibalovy kolínské ho vždy nesmírně uklidňovala. Hannibal ho nechal vydýchat se, pak jej od sebe odtáhl.

,,Můžu mít ještě jeden tanec?ˮ

Will přikývl.

,,Oh, chlapče, ani nevíš, jakou mi děláš radost.ˮ

,,Neříkej mi chlapče, starouši.ˮ

,,Jak si přeješ, chlapče.ˮ

Will protočil oči, ale Hannibal už pouštěl další skladbu. Will si povzdychl, ale nechal se vtáhnout do dalšího tance.

 


	5. Johnlock: Bez Johna

Sherlock otevřel oči a smutně pohlédl na druhou polovinu postele. Byla prázdná. Opět. S povzdychem vstal a odhodil ze sebe peřinu. Natáhl na sebe župan, protože v celém bytě byla příšerná zima. Pevně si ho uvázal kolem pasu a vydal se do kuchyně pro něco k snědku, i když o tom silně pochyboval.

V kuchyni opravdu nic nebylo. Díky bohu k němu přišla paní Hudsonová i se snídaní. Položila tác v obýváku na stůl, a když viděla jeho ustaranou tvář, přišla k němu a pevně ho objala.

,,Sherlocku, to bude dobré.”

Sherlock přikývl, ale sám tomu nevěřil. Bez Johna to nikdy nebude dobré.

,,Sněz něco, ano? Bude ti líp.”

Sherlock měl opravdu hlad, proto se do jídla okamžitě pustil. Paní Hudsonová byla skvělá kuchařka, jemu ale jídlo nyní nechutnalo. Bez Johna to nebylo ono.

Sherlock si nade vše přál, aby tu nyní byl John s ním. Hřál ho, sdílel s ním jídlo, chodil s ním na místa činu, miloval se s ním. Nic z toho ovšem nešlo.

Sherlock vytáhl mobil a napsal rychlou zprávu a začal se převlékat. Chtěl zajet do Scotland Yardu, doufal, že pro něj bude mít Lestrade nějaký případ.

_Doufám, že se brzy vrátíš, moc mi chybíš. SH_

**Ještě pár dnů. I mě se stýská. Kdybych nemusel, nikdy bych na tu dvoutýdenní konferenci nejel. Dávej na sebe pozor a nezapomeň pravidelně jíst a spát. Miluju tě. JW**

_A já tebe. SH_

Sherlock se usmál a podíval se do kalendáře. Ještě tři dny a bude mít Johna opět u sebe. A pak, pak ho nikam nepustí.


	6. Mystrade: Deštníky

Mycroft s sebou nosil deštníky vždycky y téměř všude. Všechny vždycky zajímalo, jestli v nich ukrývá zbraně, nebo jsou to jen nevinné deštníky držené v zajetí Mycrofta Holmese.

Gregory nebyl výjimkou, zajímalo ho, co jeho přítel ukrývá. Jednoho večera dostal příležitost to prozkoumat. Svého rozhodnutí však později litoval.

…

Poté co Mycrofta utahal jejich milováním ke spánku, převaloval se v posteli neschopen usnout. Když tu se náhle v jeho hlavě opět přehrála konverzace, kterou měl toho dopoledne se Sally.

_,,Vsadím se, že v těch deštnících má samopaly. Proč by si je jinak bral s sebou v červenci ven?”_

_,,Ne, jen je vždycky připravený.”_

_,,Blbost, sám tomu nevěříš, Gregu.”_

A Greg tomu nevěřil.

Opatrně se vymotal z postele a odešel z ložnice. Namířil si to ke dveřím na konci chodby, za kterými se skrývala Mycroftova šatna.

S hlubokým nádechem je otevřel a vešel dovnitř. Bylo tu všechno, obleky, kabáty, trička, rifle, boty. Na jedné zdi byly pověšeny deštníky, bylo jich tam asi deset. Každý byl jiné bravy s jiným vzorem. Greg je začal pomalu prozkoumávat.

Málem dostal infarkt, když zjistil, že v každém z nich se ukrývá nůž nebo malá zbraň. Vrátil vše na své původní místo a spěšně se vrátil do ložnice. Vklouzl pod přikrývky a Mycroft se k němu okamžitě přitulil.

,,Kde jsi byl?” zeptal se unaveně.

,,Na záchodě drahý. Spi dál.”

Mycroft přikývl a za chvíli opět nevnímal. Greg si povzdechl, možná je na čase, aby mu někdo řekl, co přesně jeho milenec dělá.

  


	7. Mormor: Mohl bych být

Mohl bych být ten, kdo tě udělá šťastným.

Mohl bych být ten, kdo se o tebe postará.

Mohl bych být ten, kdo tě bude milovat do konce tvého života.

Mohl bych být ten, kdo tě niky nenechá samotného.

Mohl bych být ten, kdo pro tebe každého zastřelí, stačilo by si jen říct.

Mohl bych být ten, kdo tě ochrání před nočními můrami.

Mohl bych být ten, kdo tě ochrání i za cenu svého života.

Mohl bych být ten, kdo pro tebe udělá vše, co si řekneš.

Mohl bych být ten, kdo ti bude zahřívat postel a pak tě do ní něžně pomiluje.

Mohl bych být tvoje vše.

To bys ale prvně nemohl být mrtvý.

 


	8. Hamex: Zmetek

Alex Hamishe povalil na svou postel a rychle ho zalehl svým tělem. Vášnivě dobýval teplá a sladká ústa svého milence.

,,Alexi.ˮ

,,Hamishi.ˮ

Hamish nedostal sebemenší šanci se nadechnout, Alex ho neustále líbal a snažil se z něj svléct veškeré oblečení. Položil ruku na Alexovo rameno a snažil se jej odtlačit.

,,Alexi, tvoji rodiče jsou dole,ˮ dostal ze sebe a snažil se co nejvíce nadechnout. Jeho tváře byly červené a oči zamlžené.

,,Právě proto,ˮ zamrkal Alex a pokračoval tam, kde přestal.

Hamish by nejraději protočil oči, opravdu nechtěl, aby je rodiče jeho přítele slyšeli při _tom_. Alexovi to zřejmě nevadilo, chtěl to. Hamish chtěl protestovat, ale když jej Alex začal líbat na citlivém místě na krku, zapomněl dokonce i své jméno.

,,Alexi!ˮ

Alex se ušklíbl a pokračoval ve své práci dál.

…

Mezitím pod nimi v obýváku se Moriarty snažil udržet na své tváři svůj poker face. Po chvilce to vzdal.

,,To není můj syn!ˮ zamumlal.

,,Ale je. Je to náš syn,ˮ ušklíbl se Sebastian.

,,Tyran jeden malej.ˮ

,,Po kom to asi má.ˮ

,,Sebastiane, sklapni a odvez mě pryč, tohle nebudu poslouchat.ˮ

,,Jak si přeješ, můj nejdražší.ˮ

,,Idiote.ˮ

    


	9. Siren: Dotyky

Simon i Kieren se pomalu stávali opět lidmi. Simon si začal uvědomovat, jakou pro něj nyní mají dotyky cenu. Jak moc je vděčný, že může cítit Kierenovy hebké vlasy pod bříšky svých prstů, Kierenovy rty, Kierenovu stále studenou pokožku. Bylo to krásné.

Jenže nic se nevyrovnalo tomu, když mohl opět cítit tep Kierenova srdce, které se roztlouklo den po jeho vlastním srdci. A s tepem srdce se Kierenovi vrátily do tváří ruměnce a do očí oříšky.

Simon se nemohl na svého milence vynadívat. I v mrtvém stavu mu připadal nádherný, ale živý byl překrásný. Byl jako nějaké umělecké dílo, Simon by se na něj mohl dívat do konce svého života a ani jednou by ho to neomrzelo.

,,Už zase mě pozoruješ?ˮ zeptal se Kieren a protočil oči.

,,Jsi krásný,ˮ odpověděl Simon.

,,Pitomče,ˮ zamumlal Kieren, ale ruměnec na jeho tvářích se ještě více prohloubil.

,,Říkám pouze pravdu.ˮ

Simon se naklonil a lehce Kierena políbil na rty. Kieren se však s takovým polibkem nespokojil. Objal Simona kolem krku a stáhl ho na svou úzkou postel. 


	10. Preller: Zasnoubení

,,Podáš mi skalpel, drahý?”

,,Ale jistě, zlato.”

Beverly zvedla pohled od mikroskopu, do kterého se právě dívala, a podívala se na své dva kolegy. Jimmy podal Brianovi skalpel a jejich prsty se dotýkaly déle, než bylo třeba.

,,Děkuji, srdíčko moje.”

,,Nemáš zač, včeličko.”

,,Přestaňte vy dva, nebo z vás asi dostanu cukrovku,” řekla Beverly a mrkla na ně. Nebylo neobvyklé, že se ti dva oslovovali takovými jmény. Beverly si ale myslela, že to je jen kamarádské škádlení.

,,Přestaň žárlit, Beverly,” mrkl na ni Brian.

,,Ano, zlá Beverly,” vyplázl na ni Jimmy jazyk.

Beverly měla co děla, aby se neudusila smíchy.

,,Fajn, hoši, přestávka na kafé. Chcete někdo?” zeptala se nakonec.

Oba přikývli a Beverly s úsměvem odešla pryč.

,,Kdy myslíš, že konečně všichni pochopí, že si z nich neděláme srandu,” zeptal se Jimmy a objal Briana kolem pasu.

Už několikrát řekli, že jsou spolu, ale nikdo jim to nevěřil. Ani když je nachytali polonahé na stole v pitevně. Mysleli si, že to jen nahráli, aby byli přesvědčivější.

,,Možná nám budou věřit, až jim ukážeme oddací list,” navrhl Brian.

,,Žádáš mě o ruku, Bri?”

,,Souhlasíš, Jimmy?”

,,Jak bych nemohl?” usmál se a přitáhl si Briana k polibku.

 


	11. Hannigram: Sázka

Will spokojeně pozoroval Hannibal. V očích mu hrály radostné jiskřičky, které nutily Hannibala k zamručení.

,,No tak, prohrál jsi sázku. Víš, že musíš,ˮ povzbuzoval Will svého milence, který nedůvěřivě pozoroval jídlo na modrém tácku.

No, nedalo se to nazývat jídlem. Bylo to tak nezdravé. Hannibal nechtěl nic jiného, než to vyhodit z okna. Bohužel jeho situaci nepomáhal fakt, že prohrál sázku s Willem.

Na první pohled jednoduchá sázka se pro něj zvrtla v peklo. Tolik věřil, že vyhraje. Vítězství měl na dosah. Jednodušší sázku snad nikdy neuzavřel. Nebo to si aspoň myslel.

O co že šlo?

Hannibal se s Willem vsadil, že Will se nedokáže zúčastnit opery bez toho, aby zpanikařil a s někým se bavil. Jak se přepočítal. Will se na tuto příležitost (poprvé na opeře s Hannibalem jako doprovod) perfektně oblékl a všechny lidi, včetně Hannibalových přátel, doslova okouzlil. Ženy a dokonce i někteří muži k němu vysílali toužebné pohledy.

Will se celý večer choval elegantně a přívětivě jako opravdový gentleman. Bavil se s lidmi, odpovídal na jejich dotěrné otázky a na každého se usmíval. Hannibal tuto jeho tvář neznal, i když více než tvář to byla jen maska, která spadla, jakmile odešli z operního domu. Ke konci večera Will skončil s dvaceti pěti vizitkami, z nichž devět mělo na druhé straně osobní telefonní číslo.

Kdyby Will prohrál, musel by s ním jít na každou operu a aspoň jednou poslat Jacka někam, kdyby jej otravoval. Při Hannibalově prohře, musel s Willem zajít do fast foodu a sníst jídlo, které mu Will vybere.

Větší chybu nikdy neudělal.

Hannibal s pochybným pohledem vzal jednu hranolku a strčil si ji do úst. Will měl co dělat, aby se nerozesmál. Vypadal jako by ho mučili. S úšklebkem se přesunul k vlastnímu tácu a začal jíst vlastní jídlo. Něco nezdravého, to bylo přesně to, co potřeboval.

,,Jak to proboha můžeš jíst?ˮ zeptal se a znechuceně pozoroval Will, který se tvářil jako by jedl jedno z Hannibalových jídel.

Jak mohl srovnávat tento hnus s domácím jídlem? Je normální?

,,Jestli to nesníš celé, vyberu si jednu z těch vizitek a zavolám!ˮ vyhrožoval Will.

Hannibal protočil oči a zvedl ke svým ústům hamburger. Opatrně ho snědl. Nevypadal tak znechuceně. 

Will se usmál a snědl svou porci.

…

O týden později čekal na Hannibala v jeho kanceláři. Ušklíbl se, když v koši uviděl známou krabičku od hamburgrů spolu s vizitkami, které dostal.  


	12. 00Q: Vítejte v rodině

James, nejlepší agent ve službách jejího Veličenstva, se nervózně otřásl. Vůbec se mu nelíbil pohled, který mu všichni u stolu věnovali. Jeho drahý Quillan dostal pozvánku od své rodiny k předvánoční večeři. Na konci pozvánky samozřejmě nechyběla i poslední zpráva: Nezapomeň s sebou přivést svého Jamese. Rádi bychom se s ním setkali.

Quillan Jamese varoval, že jeho rodina není normální. James mu nevěřil a teď toho litoval. Quillanovi bratři ho probodávali pohledem, rodiče se na něj dívali se zájmem a Quillan vedle něj jen protáčel oči a mumlal něco o bláznovství

James čelil už mnoha lidem, ale nikdo mu nenaháněl větší strach než Quillanova maminka.

,,Jamesi, byl byste tak laskav a doprovodil mě do kuchyně?” zeptala se. Jamesovi nezbývalo nic jiného než přikývnout.

,,Jistě, madam.”

Quillan mu stiskl ruku na znak podpory. James se na něj slabě usmál a následoval paní Holmesovou.

V kuchyni se nacházel malý stůl se dvěma židlemi.

,,Prosím, posaďte se,” pokynula mu a do jedné židle se sama posadila. James následoval jejího příkladu. ,,Mrzí mě, že musím být takto přímá, ale jedná se o mého syna a já své syny bezmezně miluji.”

James přikývnul.

,,Co máte v úmyslu s mým synem, agente 007? A nelžete, poznám, když někdo lže.”

,,Vašeho syna miluji,” odpověděl popravdě James.

,,A?”

,,Chci s ním strávit zbytek mého života.”

,,A?”

,,Udělám pro něj cokoli.”

,,Jste tajný agent a máte nepřátele. Představuje to nebezpečí i pro Quillana. Opravdu ho chcete vystavovat nebezpečí?”

,,Nechci.”

,,Tak byste se ho asi měl vzdát. Nechci Quillana vystavovat nebezpečí.”

,,Obávám se, že jsem až moc sobecký na to, abych se ho vzdal. Věřte mi, paní Holmesová, když vám řeknu, že tuto debatu jsme měli s Quillanem nesčetně krát. Víme, jaké nebezpečí nás doprovází, i tak nechceme přestat.”

,,Co vše byste udělal pro mého syna?”

,,Zabil bych pro něj. Bez milosti a sebemenší lítosti nad svým činem.”

Paní Holmesová se ušklíbla.

,,Slibte mi, že se o něj postaráte.”

,,Slibuji.”

,,Dobrá tedy, pane Bonde, jsem ráda, že je můj syn v tak dobrých rukách. Nicméně vás varuji, ubližte mu a budete mít co dočinění se mnou.”

,,Neublížím mu, madam,” řekl James rozhodně.

,,V tom případě-”

Paní Holmesová mu podala ruku a on ji s radostí přijal.

,,Vítejte v rodině, Jamesi.” 


	13. Hamex: Zakázané ovoce

Hamish Watson-Holmes ho přiváděl k šílenství. Způsob, jakým se usmíval, jakým se kousal do rtu, když byl nervózní nebo se soustředil. Samotné Holmesovo tělo, jeho věčně neučesané vlasy, jeho modré oči, to vše ho přivádělo k šílenství. Věděl, že by jeho otec byl naštvaný, kdyby věděl, jak jeho jediný syn touží po synu někoho, koho on ze srdce nenávidí.

Alex věděl, že toužit po Hamishovi, nebylo správné, ale celé jeho tělo mělo na věc jiný názor. Jeho sny byly zaplněny černými vlasy, bledý tělem a pronikavýma modrýma očima, kterého ve spánku vždy pronásledovaly. Nemohl před tím utíkat. Toužil po mladém Holmesovi a nedokázal se přinutit přestat. Nešlo to. Holmes pro něj byl zakázané ovoce, ale možná právě proto, ho tolik přitahoval.

Co bylo ještě horší, byl fakt, že Hamish i jeho náklonosti věděl. Hamish ho několikrát přichytil, když se na něj Alex toužebně díval. V těchto situacích se mu sám Hamish podíval do očí a držel jeho pohled tak dlouho, dokud se Alex neotočil, protože ten pohled nemohl vydržet.

Alex nevěděl, jestli Holmes jeho city opětuje, nicméně bylo jisté, že brzy nadejde čas, kdy si vše s Holmesem vyříká. Upřímně doufal, že dojde nejen k výměně slov, ale i tělních tekutin.

 


	14. Mormor: Proč miluju Jima Moriartyho

Nikdo nikdy nechápal můj vztah s Moriartym. Já se ho ani nepokoušel vysvětlovat. Byla to naše věc, nikdo jiný by se do toho neměl motat. Jenže možná už je načase jít s pravdou ven.

Proč miluju Jima Moriartyho?

Všichni si myslí, že Jim je pouze geniální šílenec, psychopat bez citů, který se jen snaží pobavit. Oh, jak šeredně se pletou, Jim je mnohem více. Co je však podstatné, je fakt, že Jim má city. Je to normální člověk schovávající se a přetvářkou psychopata.

Jim Moriarty není psychopat, možná jen trochu sadista. Kromě toho to je i muž se slabostí pro literaturu a divadelní hry. Bere mě každý měsíc do divadla, nutí mě oblékat si stupidní obleky, ale vidět jeho rozzářený úsměv za to stálo.

Po každém našem milování jsem si v duchu slíbil, že se o něj postarám a udělám vše proto, abych to dodržel. Vím, že to zní klišé. Vše, co vám tu říkám, je klišé. Nicméně přesně tak to cítím. A jestli z vás někdo řekne, jaký jsem romantik, nakopu ho do zadku, přivážu k židli a pak mu začnu pomalu odřezávat prsty, jasný?

Chápu, že si neumíte představit šťastného Jima, ale je to jedna z nejkrásnějších věcí, kterou jsem kdy viděl. On je ta nejkrásnější osoba, kterou jsem kdy potkal a já doufám, že spolu budeme do konce svých dnů.

Proč tedy miluju Jima Moriartyho?

Je jedinou osobou, s kterou se cítím živý a konečně šťastný.

 


	15. Johnlock: Zprávy

Od doby, co se dali dohromady, dostával Sherlock často od Johna esemesky. Nejčastěji je dostával, když vyšetřoval případ. Sice ho občas rušily, ale nebylo nic lepšího, než připomínka, že má někoho, kdo ho miluje a kdo se o něj stará.

_Doufám, že necháváš Grega vydechnout._

_Nezapomeň se najíst!_

_Sherlocku Holmesi! Okamžitě se vrať domů a prospi se!_

_Budu v práci déle, v ledničce máš jídlo. Ohřej si ho._

_Miluju tě._

_Jdeme s Gregem do hospody, vrátím se později._

Avšak i Sherlock posílal Johnovi zprávy a ty byly úplně jiného kalibru.

_Jak dlouho budeš pryč? Stýská se mi po tobě. Cítím se uvnitř tak prázdný._

_Ležím na posteli a mám na sobě jen tvou bundu. Je mi krátká a nezahřívá mě tolik jako ty._

_Mám v sobě své prsty, ale nedokáží nahradit tebe._

_Chci tě. Vrať se domů._

John nikdy nedokázal říct Sherlockovi ne. A už vůbec nedokázal říct ne příjemně strávenému odpoledni.  


	16. Mystrade: Mycroftovi je zima

Byla prosincová noc, ale místo sněhu venku zuřila bouřka. V celém domě byla příšerná zima. Elektřina už dávno vypadla a Gregovi s Mycroftem nezbývalo nic jiného, než si v krbu v jejich obýváku udělat oheň, lehnout si na nejbližší pohovku a snažit se zahřát.

Mycroft rozdělal oheň a Greg jim zatím z ložnice přinesl nejteplejší deky v domě. Spolu si lehli na pohovku vedle krbu a tulili se pod dekami. Mycroft který se nejprve třásl zimou, se konečně přestal třást. Díky bohu za Grega, který mu dělal přenosný radiátor.

,,Víš, jsem rád, že je bouřka,” začal Greg a Mycroft se na něj podíval s naštvaným pohledem. ,,Nedívej se na mě tak. Kdyby teď fungovala elektrika, pracovali bychom. Teď si ale můžeme odpočinout a kdo ví, co se ještě může stát,” zamrkal Greg a Mycroft si k sobě těsněji přitáhl deku.

,,Zapomeň, dokud mi nebude teplo, nebude žádný sex pro tebe.”

,,Opravdu ne? Ani kdybych smlouval? Víš, že jsem dobrý vyjednavač.”

,,Ne.”

,,Ať je tedy po tvém. Miluju tě, Mycey.”

,,A já tebe, i když nevím proč.”

,,Protože jsem sexy.”

,,To je ale sebevědomí.”

,,Sám jsi to řekl na naší svatbě.”

,,Opravdu? Nepamatuju si to.”

,,Řekl jsi: „Jsi ten nejkrásnější muž na světě, můj drahý Gregory.“ A později jsi řekl: „Jsi tak sexy, pojďme do našeho pokoje užít si trochu legrace.“ Bože, opravdu se červenáš?”

,,Je mi zima,” bránil se Mycroft.

,,No jistě. Chceš, abych tě pořádně zahřál. Víš, že to dokážu.”

,,Přestaň mluvit a radši se pusť do práce.”

,,S radostí, moje sladká královno.” 


	17. Hannigram: Sebeovládání

Will ležel na břiše roztažený po celé posteli. Přikrývky sotva zakrývaly jeho nahý zadek. Lehce podřimoval a jeho hruď se nadzvedávala a klesala v pravidelných intervalech. Hannibal seděl v křesle, které si z rohu místnosti přesunul co nejblíže k posteli, a kreslil do skicáku. Willovo tělo na bílém papíře bylo věrohodnou kopií Willa, všechny jeho svaly, každičký kousíček jeho kůže.

Hannibal, oblečený pouze v županu, který byl navíc uvázaný jen velmi volně, měl co dělat, aby se na Willa opět nevrhl. Přeci jen byl gentleman a vrhat se na nevinné spící chlapce, nebylo velmi slušné.

Snažil se soustředit na svůj výkres a co nejlépe zachytit Willovo tělo, zasloužilo si dokonalost, péči a jeho neustálou pozornost. Will se mezitím ve spánku trochu pohnul a přikrývka sklouzla ještě níž a odhalila celé jeho pozadí.

Hannibal polknul a snažil se na Willa nedívat a ignoroval své vzrušení. William však pootočil hlavu jeho směrem a Hannibalovy se naskytl pohled na jeho lehce pootevřené růžovoučké rty. 

,,Hannibale,ˮ zasténal Will ze spánku.

,,Do prdele se vším!ˮ zaklel a odporoučel se do koupelny na studenou sprchu. Will mezitím otevřel oči a zamrkal. Hannibal rozhodně neměl tolik sebeovládání, kolik si rád myslel.

 


	18. 00Q: Bratr

James měl výjimečně den volna. Rozhodl se proto, že pouklízí a uvaří Quillanovi večeři. S uklízením byl za chvíli hotový. Quillan i on byli většinu času v práci, takže nebylo pořádně ani co uklízet.

S jejich ledničkou to bylo horší. Poté, co James vyházel všechny prošlé věci, mu tam nic nezbylo. Byl nejvyšší čas, aby zašel na nákup.

Převlékl se, vzal si tašku, peníze, zbraň (kdyby náhodou) a vydal se do nejbližšího obchůdku.

Sotva ovšem vyšel ven, oslovila ho krásná brunetka.

,,Pane Bonde, nastupte si prosím,” řekla, aniž by se na něj podívala.

 ,,Co jste zač?”

,,Prosím, nastupte si, můj šéf nemá rád, když nedochvilnost.”

,,Nikam nepůjdu,” trval na svém.

,,Měl byste si to promyslet, přece jen tady jde o někoho vám velmi blízkého.”

,,Quillan,” proletělo mu okamžitě hlavou. Přikývnul a nastoupil do černého auta. Brunetka ho následovala, ale celou cestu s ním nepromluvila, jen neustále psala na svém telefonu.

…

Po krátké cestě přijeli do opuštěného skladiště. James vystoupil z auta. Kousek od něj už stál muž opřený o deštník a před ním stála prázdná židle.

James k němu pomalu došel, zatímco očima prozkoumával své okolí.

,,Jsem rád, že se s vámi konečně mohu setkat, pane Bonde. Prosím, posaďte se.”

,,Nemůžu říci to samé a ne děkuju, postojím,” odvětil James. Muž před ním se jen ušklíbl. ,,Proč jsem tady?”

,,Máte ve svém držení něco, co pro mě má nevyčíslitelnou hodnotu. Řekněte mi, jaké jsou vaše záměry s Quillanem Holmesem?”

,,Kdo sakra jste?!”

,,Odpovězte mi, pane Bonde,” řekl netrpělivě muž.

,,Quillan je můj partner a já se ho v žádném případě nehodlám vzdát. Je jen můj.”

,,Nikdo vám ho nevezme, tedy do doby, kdy ho zraníte. Věřte mi, že nechce ani vědět, co se stane, pokud mu ublížíte.”

,,Kdo sakra jste?”

,,Jsem jeho nejstarší bratr a myslím to vážně. Ubližte Quillymu a nic vás nezachrání před smrtí. Znám moc dobře vaši pověst, Bonde. Kdyby to záleželo na mně, zarazil bych váš vztah už na začátku. Bohužel se můj bratr do vás zamiloval a byl šťastný, nechtěl jsem ničit jeho štěstí. Doufám, že mě nedonutíte, abych svého rozhodnutí litoval.”

,,Quillana se za nic na světě nevzdám,” řekl pevně.

,,Činy jsou pro mě důležitější než slova. Doufám, že mě nezklamete. Dávejte si pozor, budu vás sledovat. Můj řidič vás odveze zpátky domů. Přeji vám pěkný den.”

Muž pomalu odešel a James se za ním tiše díval, než vytáhl mobil a napsal Quillanovi.

_Jsou všichni ve tvé rodině psychopati? JB_

**Utečeš, když řeknu, že ano? Q**

_Ne. Co si přeješ k večeři? JB_

**Mám chuť na těstoviny. Q**

_Máš je mít. Miluju tě, pamatuj si to. JB_

**A já tebe. Q**

 


	19. Siren: Svetry

Kieren miloval Simona. Miloval každičkou část jeho chladného těla, každou jeho jizvu, každý jeho opravdový úsměv. Byla však jedna věc, kterou opravdu nemiloval - Simonovy svetry. Nosil stejný druh svetrů jako jeho dědeček. Chápal, že jsou teplé a pohodlné, ale Simon nic z toho cítit nemohl. Svetry měly směšné motivy a byly mu velké. Vypadal v nich příšerně.

Jeho názor se změnil, až když si oba prošli zahříváním. Kieren miloval tulit se k teplu, které ze Simona přímo vyzařovalo. Když byl Simon pryč z bungalovu, který se po Amyině smrti stal jejich malým rájem na zemi, Kieren si oblékl jeden z jeho svetrů a lehl si do jejich postele, aby mu bylo teplo a vynahradil si Simonovu přítomnost.

Simon by lhal, kdyby řekl, že Kierena nevidí rád ve svém oblečení. Bylo na tom něco vzrušujícího, když si oblékl svetr a ucítil Kierenovu sladkou vůni. Musel se vždy usmát, kdekoli šel, Kierenova přítomnost byla vždy s ním. Nutilo ho to neustále dokola se do Kierena zamilovávat. Ten kluk mu dokázal pobláznit hlavu jediným úsměvem, pohledem nebo polibkem. Vše na Simona působilo jako magnet.

Když spolu o Vánocích leželi u krbu a mazlili se k sobě ve snaze se co nejdříve zahřát, Kieren usoudil, že už mu Simonovy svetry tolik nevadí. Naopak. Miluje je, protože jsou Simonovou součástí. 


	20. Preller: Tajemství

Beverly si dokázala všímat detailů, proto taky byla výborná forenzní technička. A proto taky dobře dokázala poznat, kdo s kým chodil. Pro příklad věděla, že Graham chodí s Lecterem jen proto, že Will měl na sobě značkovou košili z lepšího materiálu. Chudák Will málem dostal infarkt, když mu o tom pověděla.

Jimmy i Brian o jejích schopnostech věděli a oba je to nečinilo dvakrát klidnými. Znali se už dlouho a jen před nedávnem jejich vztah vykvetl ve víc. Nicméně chtěli jít na vše pomalu, nechtěli nic pokazit a už vůbec nechtěli, aby o tom někdo z počátku věděl. Nejdřív si museli vyřešit věci mezi sebou, nechtěli, aby jim do toho někdo mluvil.

Jenže utajené vztahy nezůstanou tajnými navždy. A ne vždy za to může Beverly.

…

Brian se díval do mikroskopu, když ucítil paže na svých bocích a rty na svém krku. Usmál se a otočil se. Jimmy se na něj zářivě usmíval. Byla polední pauza a všichni byli na obědě, takže si dovolil ten luxus a políbil Jimmyho.

,,Proč nejsi na obědě?” zeptal se starostlivě.

,,Proč nejsi ty na obědě?” oplatil mu Jimmy. ,,Čekám na tebe. Pojď se najíst, práce počká.”

Brian přikývl a sundal ze sebe bílý plášť, který odložil na židli vedle něj. Jimmymu se naskytl lepší pohled na tělo, které tak miloval. Vzal ho za svetr a přitiskl si ho k sobě. Brian byl překvapený, ale neměl čas přemýšlet, protože Jimmy ho opět líbal.

,,Jimmy, někdo vejde-” snažil se ho varovat, i když mu to v tuto chvíli bylo upřímně jedno. Jak se zdálo i Jimmymu to bylo jedno.

Jimmy měl jednu ruku v jeho vlasech a druhou se pevně držel jeho svetru. Brian jeho zoufalé polibky vášnivě opětoval a držel ho co nejblíže u sebe.

Byli do sebe tak zabraní, že si nevšimli, že už nejsou sami.

…

Beverly se vrátila pro složku, kterou po ní chtěl Jack. Otevřela dveře do laboratoře a zjistila, že její kolegové jsou značně zaneprázdnění. Jen se usmála a odešla, Jack počká.

Upřímně doufala, že se ti dva dají dohromady. Nebyli nejmladší a kromě ní nikoho neměli. Byla neskutečně ráda, že jsou spolu. Sice doufala, že jí o tom řeknou, ale nemůže mít všechno.

…

Jimmy se konečně od Briana odtáhl a vydýchával se. Brian si jen o něj opřel čelo a vdýchával jeho sladkou vůni.

,,Jdeme na oběd?” zeptal se Brian.

Jimmy přikývl a nechal se Brianem vést do kantýny.

 


	21. Mystrade: V cukrárně

Během pár schůzek se Greg naučil důležitou věc. Mycroft miloval sladké. Dorty, koláče, marokánky, sušenky. Všechno, co bylo sladké, mělo jednosměrnou jízdenku do Mycroftových úst. Gregovi to v žádném případě nevadilo, miloval slízávat čokoládu z jeho sladkých rtů.

To, co byl opravdu problém, bylo, že kdykoli Mycroft jedl nějaké sladké, vydával u toho stejné zvuky jako u sexu. A aby toho nebylo málo, pokaždé když jedl nějaký zákusek lžičkou, lžičku olizoval jako…jako víte co. A ono nebylo příjemné vzrušovat se v cukrárně jen proto, že jeho přítel přesně věděl, co to s ním dělá.

Gregory opravdu nechápal, proč tedy nyní opět seděl v cukrárně a hladově pozoroval Mycrofta, který si pochutnával na jahodovém koláči se šlehačkou. Nechápal, jak se mohl dostat do pozice, kde žárlí na lžičku či dort. Opravdu, to už ztratil rozum?

,,Mycrofte,” vzdychl.

Mycroft, ten hajzl jeden, na něj jen mrkl a jazykem olízl téměř celou lžičku. Gregory hluboce polknul a snažil se myslet na ty nejodpudivější věci, jen aby se zklidnil on i jeho malý kamarád.

Mycroft toho nenechal. Vložil si do úst další kousek a pak svou nohou vyhledal Gregoryho nohu. Začal ho hladit po lýtku a zároveň si pochutnával na svém koláči.

Greg měl chuť převrhnout stůl mezi nimi a vrhnout se na něj, jediné, co jej od toho zachránilo, byl hovor a upozornění, že se našla nová mrtvola. To mu pomohlo naprosto se uklidnit a mohl se proto v klidu zvednout.

,,Za tohle zaplatíš, to ti slibuji,” zašeptal Mycroftovi do ucha a lehce jej do něj kousnul. Mycroftovi lehce zaskočilo.

S úšklebkem se Greg vydal z cukrárny ven a začal plánovat pomstu pro svého drahého.

 


	22. Johnlock: Rány

To, co Sherlockovi zbylo z jeho mise zničit Moriartyho síť, byly jizvy a noční můry. První týden po návratu do Londýna ho pronásledovaly sny, ve kterých figuroval jeho John. Mrtvý. Sherlock se večer budil vystrašený a se slzami v očích. Díky bohu měl vedle sebe živého Johna, který ho uklidňoval.

John byl na něj zpočátku naštvaný, ale když viděl, jak je sám Sherlock zlomený a s jakými démony se potýká, nemohl ho poslat pryč. Zvlášť když mu Sherlock řekl o všem, co zažil.

Sherlock byl zlomený stejně jako on, nemohl ho odmítnout. Jedinou šanci na jejich záchranu byl ten druhý.

…

Sherlock ležel na posteli přikrytý tenkou pokrývkou. Spal pro jednou klidným spánkem. John ležel vedle něj a hladil ho po odhalených zádech, které byly pokryty jizvami. Johnovi to trhalo srdce. Jak mohl být na něj naštvaný, když věděl, čím vším si musel Sherlock projít.

Dnes to bylo poprvé, co se od Sherlockova návratu milovali. Sherlock okamžitě usnul a John byl rád, že zatím spal klidně a bez hnutí. Dokonce ho ani nevzbudily Johnovy jemné dotyky.

Sherlock vypadal jako padlý anděl, nádherný, ale zraněný. John doufal, že čas zahojí jejich rány.

Sherlock se najednou lehce pohnul, ale spal dál.

John se sklonil a políbil ho na rameno a pak na každou jizvu, které jeho rty našly.

,,Klidně spi, ochráním tě, slibuji,” zašeptal a objal ho kolem pasu.

Sherlock v jeho pažích klidně spal a John ho již brzy následoval.


	23. Hamex: Andělíček

Hamish se s ladností pohyboval po pokoji a zpíval si spolu s rádiem, které měl zapnuté. V rukách držel ozdoby, kterými postupně zdobil stromeček před ním. Nedokázal tomu uvěřit. Toto budou první Vánoce, které stráví s Alexem v jejich vlastním bytě.

Jejich otcové neměli z jejich vztahu tu největší radost, nakonec však usoudili, že pokud jsou jejich děti šťastné, neměli by jim do toho vstupovat. Alex a Hamish je chtěli pozvat na Vánoce, ale oba páry odmítli jejich pozvání s tím, že když jsou konečně pryč z domu, udělají si romantické prázdniny pro sebe.

Alex a Hamish byli za jejich odmítnutí docela rádi, aspoň budou mít více času na sebe. Momentálně se nacházeli v líbánkové fázi a měli neustálou potřebu se toho druhého dotýkat. Aspoň jednou za den skončili v posteli a spánek s tím neměl nic společného.

Hamish ucítil, jak teplé ruce sevřely jeho boky a následně rty políbily jeho krk.

,,Vypadáš tak šťastně,” řekl Alex.

,,Jsem šťastný,” zamrkal Hamish.

,,Měl bych žárlit nebo mám na tom podíl?”

,,Ty? Ty vždycky.”

Alex si ho otočil k polibku. Po chvíli ho pustil a podíval se na stromeček.

,,Je krásný, lásko.”

,,Vybral jsi krásný strom.”

,,A ty jsi ho krásně nazdobil.”

,,Ještě tomu něco chybí,” řekl Hamish a ukázal na andělíčka, který byl položený na stole. ,,Pojď, pověsíme ho společně.”

Alex přikývl. Vyzdvihl Hamishe nahoru a ten mu s úsměvem obmotal nohy kolem pasu. Následně vzal andělíčka ze stolu a přistoupil ke stromečku s Hamishem v náručí.

Hamish ho opatrně přidělal na vrchol.

,,Perfektní, jako ty,” řekl Alex a Hamish se začervenal.

,,Jen díky tobě,” odpověděl a obmotal ruce kolem Alexova krku.

,,Veselé Vánoce, Misho.”

,,Veselé Vánoce, Lexi.”

S připitomělými úšklebky se políbili, zatímco na ně se shora s úsměvem shlížel andělíček.


	24. Mormor: Vánoce u kriminálníků

I přes mnohá očekávání, Vánoce jediného kriminálního konzultanta byly vskutku normální. Jak už bylo o Vánocích jeho tradicí, trávil je doma a nikoho celý den nezabil. Sebastian strávil celý den mazlením na pohovce v obýváku s jeho zaměstnavatelem/ milencem/ přítelem/ láskou svého života.

Jim pozoroval televizi, na které neustále byly pohádky, a užíval si teplo na svých zádech a paží kolem svého pasu, které mu dodávaly pocit bezpečí.   

Bylo to romantické.

Leželi spolu ve svém malém světě, pozorovali hloupé pohádky s dobrými konci. V pokoji voněl ozdobený vánoční stromeček, pod kterým už ležely dárky, a na stolku před pohovkou ležel tácek s cukrovím.

Kolem čtvrté hodiny odpoledne z pohovky vstali a šli do kuchyně uvařit vánoční večeři. Jim loupal brambory na salát, zatím co Sebastian připravoval rybu. Soustředěně na večeři pracovali, přeci jen milovali dobré jídlo.

S teplou večeří na talíři usedli o hodinu později ke stolu a začali jíst.

,,Jako vždy výtečné, tygře,ˮ pochválil jídlo Jim.

Sebastian usmál.

,,Děkuji, lásko. Pro tebe jen to nejlepší.ˮ

Jim na něj mrkl a hladově se pustil do jídla.

Po večeři umyli nádobí a posadili se ke stromečku. Jim podal Sebastianovi velký dárek. Sebastian ho opatrně rozbalil. Uvnitř byla zbraň. Zbraň, kterou Sebastian vždycky chtěl.

,,Jime,ˮ zašeptal Sebastian dojatě a prudce si ho přitáhl k polibku.

,,Klídek, tygře, pořádně poděkovat mi můžeš, až mi předáš dárek.ˮ

Sebastian se zasmál. Zespod stromečku vytáhl o poznání menší krabici a podal ji Jimovi.

,,Říkal jsem si, že nebude na škodu, když i ty se budeš mít čím bránit.ˮ

Jim nadšeně roztrhal balicí papír i krabici. Uvnitř našel revolver, kapesní nůž, pouta a náboje. Samozřejmě že nesměly chybět ani kleště a ostatní nástroje, kterými se dalo dobře mučit.

,,Oh, tygře, ty rozhodně znáš cestu do mého srdce a mých značkových kalhot.ˮ

,,Zabil bys mě, kdybych nevěděl.ˮ

,,To máš pravdu. Teď mě pojď okamžitě políbit nebo tě přivážu k posteli a celý večer ti nedovolím udělat se.ˮ

,,Ty víš, jak na mě,ˮ ušklíbl se Sebastian než Jima povalil na zem a vrazil mu jazyk do úst.

 


	25. Preller: Ráno poté

Jimmy pomaličku otevřel oči. Rychle je opět zavřel, slunce mu svítilo na tvář. Povzdychl si a promnul si spánky, měl pořádnou kocovinu a nepamatoval si, co minulého večera dělal. Věděl, že šel do baru s Beverly a Brianem, ale co se dělo pak, pro něj zůstávalo záhadou.

Otočil se na druhou stranu, aby mohl otevřít oči. První, co uviděl, byla Brianova tvář. Jeho pohled sklouznul níže na jeho jen velmi lehce zakryté tělo. Jimmy se podíval pod pokrývku a zjistil, že i on je nahý. Nemusel být génius, aby mu došlo, co se minulého večera událo. Zvlášť když ho bolelo pozadí.

Měl by být překvapený, ale když si utřídil myšlenky, uznal, že to byla jen otázka času, než se něco podobného stane. On a Brian spolu každou chvíli flirtovali, bože, chovali se jako staří manželé. Beverly je pořád popichovala s tím, kdy bude svatba.

Musel uznat, že na Brianovi byla spousta věcí, které ho silně přitahovaly. Navíc věděl, že Brian to nejspíše cítí stejně, protože už ho několikrát přistihl, jak ho pozoruje. Předpokládal tedy, že až se Brian probudí, nebude mít žádné námitky, aby se jejich vztah posunul na další úroveň. Ale kdo má čekat na to, až se probudí?

Odhrnul z Briane kousek přikrývky, který ho zahaloval a sedl si na jeho hruď. Sklonil sek Brianovu krku, který byl pokrytý kousanci, a začal vytvářet další. Brian ze spánku lehce zavzdychal a pomalu začal otevírat oči. Srdečně se na Jimmyho usmál a pohladil ho po zádech.

,,Prosím, řekni mi, že se mi to nezdá,” zašeptal.

,,Můžu tě ujistit, Bri, že jsem naprosto skutečný,” zamrkal Jimmy a políbil ho.


	26. Hannigram: Táta Graham

Hannibal se ještě nikdy necítil tak nesvůj.  Seděl ve svém domě, u svého vlastního stolu a před sebou měl své vlastnoručně dělané jídlo. Vedle něj seděl jeho milenec. Všechno se zdálo být v pořádku, ale to by naproti nim nesměl sedět Bill Graham a měřit si ho pohledem. Jeho oči si ho se zájmem přeměřovaly a hodnotily. Hannibalovi to nebylo vůbec příjemné.

Po pěti minutách se Bill Graham nadechl a podíval se na svého syna.

,,Opravdu si chceš vzít sériového vraha, který je navíc kanibal?ˮ zeptal se starostlivě.

Hannibalovo srdce začalo zděšeně bít a celé jeho tělo se napjalo. Jak to mohl vědět? Neodvážil se pohlédnout na svého snoubence, který nevěděl o jeho koníčku. Nebo to si aspoň myslel.

,,Ano, tati,ˮ odpověděl Will.

Hannibal se na něj překvapeně podíval. Setkal se jen se zářivým úsměvem a láskou ve Willových očích.

Bill přikývl. Nebyl s rozhodnutím svého syna moc spokojený, ale jestli to dělalo Willa šťastného, pak neměl problém.

,,Předem vás varuji, doktore Lectere. Opět jsem začal střílet z brokovnice a samopalu. Mám doma tolik nábojů, že by to stačilo celé armádě na měsíc. Ubližte mému synovi a smrt vás nemine.ˮ

Hannibal jen přikývl. Willův táta byl opravdu strašidelný.

,,Dobrá tedy, je mi poctou, přivítat vás do rodiny. Myslím, že spolu budeme vycházet.ˮ

Bill napřáhl paži a Hannibal si s ním s radostí potřásl rukou.

,,Děkuju, pane Grahame,ˮ poděkoval Hannibal upřímně a byl rád, že už to má za sebou.

Doufal, že s Willem budou až navěky spolu šťastní, protože jestli bude muset ještě někdy absolvovat setkání s rodiči, raději skočí z mostu.

 


	27. 00Q: V posteli se nepracuje

James spokojeně ležel nahý na posteli. Quillan seděl vedle něj pouze v tenkém županu a pracoval na svém laptopu. James se rozvaloval přes celou postel a škádlivě hladil Quillana po odhaleném stehnu. Konečně měli oba volno a mohli ho plně využít. I když jejich vztah rozhodně nebyl jen o sexu, bylo pěkné se po dlouhé době opět pomilovat.

James pomalu posouval látku županu nahoru a odhaloval jemnou kůži pod ním.

,,Jamesi, musím to dokončit!” napomenul ho Quillan.

,,Ale teď máme mít čas jen a jen pro sebe. Navíc v posteli se nepracuje,” bránil se James.

,,Jestli opravdu nechceš, aby se ti na příští misi něco stalo, tak mě nech pracovat.”

Quillan by měl vědět, že pokud měl v posteli Bonda, nic dalšího v ní nebylo, obzvlášť práce ne.

James rty lehce přejížděl po Quillanově stehnu a s potěšením zjistil, že Quillan je opět vzrušený.

,,Myslím, zlato, že práce je teď to poslední, na co myslíš,” zašeptal svůdně a stáhl Quillanovi župan z jednoho ramena.

Vytrhl počítač z jeho sevření a povalil ho zpět do peřin. Jednou rukou vklouzl pod přikrývku, kterou byl Quillan zakrytý, a rozvázal mu župan.

,,Na příští misi ti dám vodní pistoli a napustím ji kočičíma chcánkama,” řekl Quillan a okamžitě zasténal, když se Bond dotkl jeho vzrušení.

James se jen zasmál a pomalu do něj vnikl.  


	28. Siren: Rozhodnutí

_,,Je tu to, čemu věřím, a pak…pak jsi tu ty.”_

Věřil jsi svému přesvědčení, ale pak se objevil on. Byl jiný, měl jiné názory, byl doslova tvým opakem. Byl to důvod, proč tě to k němu tak táhlo?

ULA ti dala všechno, novou rodinu poté, co tě tvůj vlastní otec vyhodil z domu. Nenáviděl, co se z tebe stalo. Nenáviděl, že jsi mu zabil manželku. ULA tě přijala takového, jaký jsi byl a dodala ti opět místo v životě.

A pak ti do života vstoupil Kieren. Krásný mladý Kieren, který ve své naivitě věřil, že jednou je bude celý Roarton akceptovat. K tvému velkému překvapení se názory na vás začaly u některých lidí měnit.

Kieren měl obrovskou potřebu pomáhat lidem, choval se ke všem přátelsky, na rozdíl od tebe se snažil zapadnout chovat se normálně. Byl jiný než ty, ale i přesto ses do něj pomalu, ale jistě zamilovával.

Pak ti přikázali ho zabít, aby mohlo dojít k druhému povstání.

Bylo to těžké rozhodnutí vybrat si, nicméně když jsi viděl, jak Kieren bojuje proti droze, aby neublížil své rodině, skočils před něj a zachránil ho před kulkou.

Lituješ toho? Udělal bys to znovu?

Vybral sis. Máš Kierena, jeho rodinu, které na tobě taky záleží. Konečně se cítíš v pořádku, konečně se cítíš opravdu šťastný. Navíc konečně vidíš to, co celou dobu viděl Kieren, vidíš svět jeho očima, a i když víš, že si některé věci idealizuje, je to nádherný svět, v kterém chceš žít s ním.


	29. Mormor: Cukroví

Jim seděl na Sebastianově klíně. Sebastian ho krmil vánočním cukrovím a jazykem slízával zbytky, které zůstávaly na Jimových ústech, tvářích, nosu i krku. Jim se dokázal hodně ušpinit, když jedl sladké. Ne že by to Sebastianovi vadilo, shledal to roztomilým a hlavně sexy.

,,Už nechci, jsem plný,ˮ protestoval slabě Jim.

,,Ale no tak lásko, ještě pár.ˮ

Sebastian mu položil další kousek před ústa. Jim s povzdychnutím otevřel ústa a kousek snědl.

,,Hodný kluk, ještě pět kousků.ˮ

,,Ale, Sebby!ˮ

,,Pšš, jez.ˮ

Jim se pokoušel přemoci, ale jeho bříško kvůli přítomnosti dalších pár kousků značně protestovalo.

,,Sebby!ˮ

,,Ještě tři poslední.ˮ

Sebastian mu nastavil další cukroví, ale Jim na protest zavřel ústa. Jak chce. Sebastian si ho přitáhnul za krk a políbil ho na ústa. Jim se je snažil nechat zavřená, ale Sebastianův jazyk začal lenivě bloudit po kontuře jeho rtů. Jim si spokojeně povzdychl a ústa otevřel. Jeho jazyk okamžitě začal tančit se Sebastianovým. Byl tak ztracený v jejich hře, že si nevšiml, jak Sebastian bere z tácku další cukroví.

Sebastian se rychle odtáhl a svou přítomnost v Jimových ústech nahradil cukrovím. Jim nespokojeně zasténal.

,,No tak, spolkni to. Zbývají ti jen dvě. To zvládneš, lásko. Líbí se ti ta představa, ne? Představa, že tě krmím jídlem, které jsem sám udělal. Až všechno pěkně sníš, naplním i další tvou část. Budeš celý naplněn mnou.ˮ

Sebastian pohladil Jimova záda a zastavil se nad jeho zadkem, který zakrývaly jen tenké pyžamové kalhoty. Prstem škádlivě přejel mezírku mezi jeho půlkami a boky přirazil proti Jimovi.

Jim okamžitě pochopil, co má Sebastian v úmyslu. Rozhodně neprotestoval. S veškerými zbývajícími silami cukroví v jeho ústech spolknul.

,,Skvěle, Jimmy. Jsi úžasný,ˮ pochválil ho Sebastian a vložil mu do úst předposlední kousek.

Jim s velkým přemáháním snědl vše, co na tácku bylo.

,,Výborně, lásko. Zasloužíš si odměnu.ˮ

Sebastian vzal Jima něžně do náručí, skoro jako by to byla něžná květinka. Odnesl ho do ložnice, kde jej ještě něžněji položil na postel. Stáhl z něj veškeré oblečení a užíval si pohled na něj.

,,Dělej už něco, ty pitomče,ˮ rozčílil se Jim nad Sebastianovým zacházením.

,,Promiň, lásko,ˮ omluvil se Sebastian, než se sklonil a začal každou Jimovu část obsypávat polibky. Když po dlouhé předehře do Jima konečně vstoupil, Jim se rozhodl, že mu opravdu nevadí být tak plný. Zvlášť když příčinou toho všeho je jeho Sebastian. 


	30. Hamex: Svatba

,,Tys co?!” zařval Jim nevěřícně.

,,Požádal jsem ho o ruku,” odpověděl Alex klidně, jako by na něj právě neřval nejnebezpečnější muž v celé Británii.

,,Ještě jednou, koho že jsi to požádal o ruku?” zeptal se Jim a snažil se uklidnit. Sebastian vedle něj ho pevně držel za ruku a sám se snažil vstřebat informaci, kterou jim jejich syn sdělil.

,,Hamishe Watson-Holmese,” odpověděl stále klidně, i když měl co dělat, aby e nad otcovým výrazem nerozesmál.

,,Ale jak? Co? Proč?” ptal se nesmyslně Jim.

Sebastian se vystrašeně podíval na svého manžela a následně na svého syna.

,,Právě jsi rozbil svého tátu,” oznámil mu.

Alex se jen pousmál. Sebastian protočil oči a objal Jima. Ten se po chvíli konečně vzpamatoval a podíval se na svého jediného syna.

,,Můžeš mi sakra vysvětlit, proč jsi požádal o ruku malého Holmese?”

,,Protože ho miluju, jsme spolu čtyři roky, z toho rok a půl spolu žijeme. Bylo na čase, abychom se zasnoubili.”

,,Jak to sakra myslíš čtyři roky? To jsi s ním chodil ještě, když jsi bydlel u nás.”

,,Ano.”

,,A hodlals nám to říct?”

,,Ne, protože by ses ho pokusil zabít.”

Jim se nadechoval k odpovědi, ale Sebastian ho předběhl.

,,Má pravdu, zabil bys ho. Co máte v plánu dál?” zeptal se Alexe.

,,Po svatbě se přestěhujeme do většího bytu, potřebujeme více prostoru pro miminko.”

,,MIMINKO?!!!” zařvali oba manželé současně.

,,Ano, za sedm měsíců přivede Hamish na svět naše děťátko. Tak přijdete na naši svatbu nebo ne?”

 Sebastian s Jimem na něj oba civěli.

,,Asi jsem je rozbil,” pomyslel si Alex a povzdechl si. Ještě že jim neřekl, že čekají dvojčátka.


	31. Mystrade: Zlatá rybka

,,Byl jsem dva roky pryč. Myslel jsem, že sis našel svou…zlatou rybku?”

Tato vzpomínka na rozhovor s jeho bratrem se mu neustále opakovala v hlavě. Nechápal, jak si toho jeho bratr nemohl nevšimnout. Jak si nemohl všimnout, že je už asi čtyři roky ve stabilním a velice funkčním vztahu ne se zlatou rybkou, ale spíš stříbrnou liškou.

Mycroft se nikdy nesnažil skrývat jeho vztah s Gregorym, jak mohly Sherlockovi uniknout všechny ty náznaky? Často si s Gregorym omylem vyměnili košile, před Scotland Yardem spolu sdíleli tolik polibků (kolikrát i za denního světla). Nicméně jeho bratr si toho nikdy nevšiml. Že by nebyl jediným Holmesem, který pomalu, ale jistě začínal stárnout?

S úšklebkem se posadil ve své kanceláři a vytáhl mobil.

**Gregory? MH**

_Ano, lásko moje jediná. GL_

Mycroft se upřímně zasmál, než odpověděl.

**Co kdybychom si pořídili zlatou rybku? MH**

 


	32. Johnlock: Jako kočky a psi

Sherlock Holmes Johnovi připomínal kočku. Většinu času lenivěl na pohovce, miloval mazlení a téměř vrněl pokaždé, když ho John hladil nebo se s ním miloval. Pokaždé k němu přilnul a bylo těžké se ho zbavit. John si ale nestěžoval. Miloval mazlení a Sherlock ho jím skoro každý den zasypával. Stejně jako kočky byl i Sherlock náladový. John s ním vše vydržel. Miloval a nehodlal se ho zbavit.

Sherlock byl to, co John potřeboval. Někdo, ke komu by se mohl tulit, kdo by mu dokázal, že je milovaný. Někdo, o koho by se John mohl starat.

John Watson připomínal Sherlockovi psa. Byl nesmírně loajální, neopouštěl ho ať se dělo cokoli, dával na něj pozor, hlídal každý jeho krok. Vychutnával si každý Sherlockův dotyk, pořád prosil o další, i když už jich obdržel miliony. Zasypával Sherlocka s radostí láskou, protože dostával tolik lásky nazpět.

John byl přesně to, co Sherlock potřeboval. Někdo, kdo by stál při jeho straně za každých podmínek, kdo by se o něj staral, neopouštěl ho a chránil ho. Někdo, kdo by se o něj staral.

Kočky a psi spolu možná nevychází, ale tito dva byli výjimkou.


End file.
